Before It Ends
by Ethylen
Summary: A l'aube de la Guerre de l'Anneau, les elfes de Mirkwood sont pris de cours par l'annonce du Conseil d'Elrond. C'est Legolas qui représentera le royaume. Sa soeur Aelin est, elle, chargée d'oeuvrer à l'arrière. Mais, trouvant sa position trop isolée, elle fera tout pour se retrouver au creux du danger... ElrohirXOC
1. Le lever du jour

**Ahem, euh... Bonjour ! **

***réajuste son auréole* **

**Welcome, chers lecteurs, dans cette nouvelle fic ! Je viens de passer trois semaines sans la moindre connexion internet ou la moindre barre de réseau, ce qui excuse une partie de ma disparition sur ce fandom. Et, aussi, je n'avais plus du tout, mais alors plus du tout d'inspiration. J'ai passé les deux premières semaines des vacances à stresser comme une dingue devant mon document word tout blanc, et finalement, ma lecture du premier tome d'Eragon a porté ses fruits (il faut d'ailleurs remercier mon cousin car c'est grâce à lui que j'ai lu Eragon, et donc que j'ai été re-motivée.) **

**Je suis donc ravie de vous présenter Before It Ends, une fic' sur les actions parallèles des autres gens de TdM pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau. Oui oui, j'explique. L'histoire se déroule en parallèle avec Fellow, la fic de Tinamour. Je raconte ici la fuite d'Aelin de chez elle, son voyage avec les jumeaux jusqu'à Minas Tirith. Donc, on ne retrouvera nos héros que dans... Beaucoup de chapitres ;) à la fin de l'histoire, en fait. **

**Evidemment, j'ai l'autorisation expresse de Tin' pour l'emprunt de ses scènes et/ou persos, vu que pour les scènes avec la présence d'Aelin dans Fellow, on en a discuté ensemble... Bref, j'arrête de parler. Cette looongue NdA est presque finie. **

**Et voilà une petite page de Pub, parce que ca fait toujours du bien ! Je vous conseille d'aller lire Fellow, de Tinamour, parce que même si ces deux fics peuvent se lire indépendemment (je crois), je pense qu'Aylea peut vous intéresser. Et si vous voulez plus de Legolas, c'est par là-bas que ça se passe. **

**Re-pub ! J'ai actuellement une page facebook : «Ethylen et Tinamour» donc un petit J'aime ne fait jamais de mal à personne ! ^^ **

**Maintenant, je me tais, et ENJOY !**

**Disclaimer numéro UN : L'histoire, la majorité des personnages, et l'univers et tout ce qui va avec appartiennent au Master Tolkien, que je vénère pour tout ce qu'il a inventé. **

**Disclaimer numéro DEUX : Aylea appartient à Tinamour, Aelin est ma propriété personnelle et j'y tiens énormément, donc si vous voulez me l'emprunter, ce sera non. A part si vous avez VRAIMENT une bonne idée d'histoire :)**

* * *

**Before It Ends**

_Résumé : A l'aube de la Guerre de l'Anneau, les elfes de Mirkwood sont pris de cours par l'annonce du Conseil d'Elrond. C'est Legolas qui représentera le royaume. Sa soeur Aelin est, elle, chargée d'oeuvrer à l'arrière. Mais, trouvant sa position trop isolée, elle fera tout pour se retrouver au creux du danger..._

* * *

**Chapitre Un : Le lever du jour **

_Palais de Mirkwood, octobre 3018 T.A_

Aelin s'éveilla brusquement, ses yeux s'ouvrant sur les poutres de bois noir, soutenant le toit de sa chambre. Elle manquait d'air, suffoquait, essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer, rien ne fonctionnait.

Soupirante, l'elfe décida de se lever. Elle rejeta lentement la couverture de son lit, fit valser ses jambes sur le bord du matelas, inspira profondément avant de poser la pointe de ses pieds sur le sol gelé de la grotte qu'elle occupait depuis son plus jeune âge. C'était une des rares salles du palais qui possédait une fenêtre donnant sur le dehors, de toute façon jamais la jeune fille n'aurait pu dormir dans l'une de ces salles inférieures, bien trop sombres et humides pour elle. Mais bon, les salles réservées aux appartements de la famille royale de Mirkwood se trouvaient dans les étages supérieurs du réseau de cavernes du Palais, donc ce n'était pas cela qui allait empêcher Aelin de dormir.

Celle-ci soupira, alors que la soleil laissait ses rayons entrer doucement dans la pièce en traversant les carreaux transparents de la fenêtre. Elle se dirigea vers une bassine posée sur la coiffeuse qui se dressait dans un coin de la chambre, un léger frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale quand l'eau gelée de la source coula sur sa peau.

La lumière du matin envahit progressivement la chambre d'Aelin, elle sourit doucement, pour une fois que l'un de ses rêves ne la réveillait pas au beau milieu de la nuit, ça la changeait agréablement de d'habitude.

Aelin contempla rapidement son reflet dans le miroir recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière. Elle n'avait pas forcément bonne mine : son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux étaient fatigués, et ses cheveux blonds s'étalaient mollement sur ses épaules. Encore en robe de nuit, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être la princesse de Mirkwood qu'elle était réellement. Elle sourit à cette pensée : le matin était l'un des seuls moment de la journée où elle pouvait être Aelin, une simple jeune elfe avec ses rêves d'adolescente et son visage mal réveillé. Dans moins de dix minutes, les femmes de chambres d'Aelin allaient accourir. Comme tous les matins, elle les renverrait, souhaitant se préparer seule : elle détestait que trois femmes tournent autour d'elle sans lui laisser faire quoi que ce soit alors qu'à son âge, elle pouvait s'habiller toute seule, non ? La seule des servantes qui pouvait rester était Leysa, la soeur de lait d'Aelin. Elles deux avaient été élevés par la même nourrice, nées à quelques jours d'intervalle, elles étaient aussi proches que deux soeurs de sang.

Souriante, Aelin posa à plat ses mains sur le bord de la coiffeuse, les yeux toujours perdus dans la glace du miroir alors qu'elle essayait d'opérer sa mutation du jour. Elle avait déjà vu son père user d'un tel art afin de cacher la brûlure qui recouvrait une bonne partie de son visage, brûlure reçue sans doute lors d'une des batailles sur les flancs de la Montagne du Destin, longtemps avant la naissance d'Aelin ou de son frère aîné. Souvent elle s'était demandé comment Thranduil aurait pu recevoir une telle blessure mais elle faisait taire sa curiosité, se doutant que son père ne serait pas enclin à parler de ces temps. On n'est jamais ravi de raviver des souvenirs de bataille.

Aelin sourit, une fois que toutes traces de fatigue eurent disparut de son visage. C'était facile à exécuter, comme mutation, et ça ne prenait que cinq minutes tout en n'usant pas trop d'énergie.

Elle passa ses doigts sur la glace, ôtant les grains de poussière qui s'étaient ammoncelés là pendant la nuit. Le majeur de l'elfe suivit distraitement l'une des fissures du haut du miroir, s'arrêta sur le bord d'un parchemin coincé dans le coin gauche de la glace. Elle secoua la tête, se reprenant juste à temps alors que Leysa toquait à la porte.

- Etes-vous décente, Altesse ? demanda la jeune femme en passant sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

Aelin baissa les yeux, étudiant sa chemise de nuit.

- Je pense, oui, acquiesca-t-elle.

Elle pouffa, observant Leysa fouiller dans sa garde-robe afin d'assembler une des tenues d'Aelin.

- C'est bizarre que tu m'appelle Altesse, grommela-t-elle alors que Leysa revenait vers elle.

- C'est le protocole, répliqua Leysa en haussant les épaules.

Aelin leva les bras pour que Leysa l'aide à enfiler un bustier mauve, retenant sa respiration lorsque la brune commença à nouer son corset. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'Aelin ne supportait pas, c'était bien les corsets, ces... Choses qui vous emprisonnaient la taille et vous empêchaient de respirer convenablement.

- Vous avez entendu les nouvelles ? dit Leysa d'un ton excité. Il parait que le Seigneur Elrond va réunir un conseil dans sa Vallée avec des représentants de chaque peuple d'Arda. Là, ils vont décider de... je ne sais pas trop quoi, je n'ai pas compris de quoi Illiria voulait me parler. Dommage.

Leysa fit une moue désolée. Mais Aelin pouffa de rire, encourageant son amie à continuer.

- Et où donc Illiria a-t-elle apprit tout cela ? s'enquit Aelin.

- Je n'en sais rien, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire.

Aelin poussa un léger soupir exaspéré, étant presque certaine qu'Illiria, cette jeune écervelée, avait encore soudoyé un des archers pour qu'il lui raconte toute cette histoire. Ou sinon, elle avait écouté aux portes, ce qui était aussi probable, connaissant le caractère d'Illiria.

Leysa posa finalement un châle sur les épaules d'Aelin et la princesse put enfin étudier sa silhouette dans la glace. Satisfaite, elle sourit à son amie. Elle portait une robe mauve, dont le col en V était décoré avec un liséré couleur sable. C'était une des robes favorites de la jeune fille et elle offrit un sourire reconnaissant à son amie, avant de s'installer sur la chaise de la coiffeuse afin de peigner ses boucles blondes encore en bataille.

Alors que Leysa s'affairait, que les pointes des cheveux d'Aelin lui picotaient son cuir chevelu à chaque fois que la servante tirait un coup de peigne, Aelin s'amusa, comme d'habitude, à surveiller les faits et gestes de Leysa. Bien lui en prit car, au bout de quelques minutes, Aelin surprit les yeux curieux de la jeune femme dardant un regard sur le parchemin du coin de la glace.

Sur la feuille de parchemin, on pouvait voir le portrait d'un elfe, un Noldo, dessiné au fusain.

Aelin fronça les sourcils et s'empara de la feuille, avant de la glisser dans l'un des tiroirs de la coiffeuse.

- Eh, c'est personnel ça, Leysa, grommela-t-elle.

Leysa haussa les épaules.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas.

Aelin soupira de soulagement lorsque Leysa finit d'assembler ses tresses autour de son front, puis finit par se lever, quittant l'abri de sa chambre. Au milieu de la pièce elle se ravisa, retourna vers la coiffeuse et glissa la feuille de parchemin dans l'une des poches de sa robe. Pas question de la laisser dans un endroit où Leysa pouvait fouiller en faisant semblant de faire un peu de rangement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer nerveusement devant la mine déçue de la servante qui aurait bien souhaité avoir des potins à raconter au lavoir, et finit par sortir définitivement de sa chambre.

Aelin avança timidement dans les longs couloirs du Palais de Mirkwood, répondant parfois aux saluts que lui adressaient les autres elfes. Elle était loin d'être agoraphobe, mais elle n'appréçiait pas forcément de devoir se retrouver au milieu d'une centaine de gens dès le matin. Par chance, la porte des appartements de ses parents se trouvait non loin de son domaine, et elle n'eut qu'à marcher cinq minutes pour s'y rendre.

Elle entra dans l'antichambre en souriant légèrement, se fit présenter aux gardes - qui de toute façon l'avait reconnue - et attendit qu'on vienne l'appeler, comme tous les matins. Cette fois, elle était la première arrivée. Normalement, Legolas, son aîné de deux siècles, arrivait toujours avant elle et se moquait de son minime retard. Cinq minutes... C'était suffisant pour qu'il la fasse tourner en bourrique. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se préparant à accueillir son frère avec une réplique bien salée.

Ce qui alerta Aelin de la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle fut sans doute le grincement de la porte de l'antichambre, puis, ensuite, la voix des gardes accompagnée d'une autre que la jeune femme identifia comme étant celle de son frère. C'était facile, elle l'aurait trouvé même au milieu d'une centaine de voix d'elfes. Elle baissa les yeux, observant un écureuil doré qui venait se frotter contre ses mollets. L'animal appartenait à la mère d'Aelin, qui l'avait recueilli alors que les elfes habitaient encore dans leur camp de tentes au milieu d'Eryn Lasgalen. Depuis toutes ces années, il n'avait pas changé : il avait toujours cette teinte brun doré, ses yeux jaunes qui fixaient à présent la jeune femme d'un air grave.

- Tiens, il est toujours là, lui, observa une voix narquoise derrière Aelin.

Elle se retourna. Elle sourit, secouant la tête d'un air navré.

- C'est comme ça qu'on salue les gens ? railla-t-elle en croisant les bras contre elle.

Legolas soupira, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa soeur, avant de pouffer de rire.

- Très bien !

Il leva les mains, paumes tournées vers Aelin, en signe de paix.

- Très bien, répéta-t-il. Aiya, Aelin Thranduiliel.

- J'aime mieux ça, rigola-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle croisa les bras à son tour, imitant Legolas, et finit par éclater de rire juste avant que leurs parents ne fassent leur entrée dans la pièce.

Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

- Alwa... Du moins pour le moment, ajouta-t-il en remarquant le regard sérieux de Thranduil.

Que le Roi affiche son air impassible des audiences ou autres joyeusetés publiques en famille n'annonçait rien de bon...

Aelin grogna et regarda ailleurs.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Je fais exprès de couper ici comme ça, ceux qui auront lu ce chapitre iront voir le second pour savoir de quoi il retourne ^^ **

**La suite est déjà écrite, donc j'attends votre avis pour savoir si je dois poster la suite ou non. Je m'éclate à écrire cette fic et replonger dans l'univers du LotR me fait vraiment du bien, donc, les reviews, ça sera encore plus motivant... *grand sourire et yeux du chat potté***

**Sinon, si vous avez des idées d'OC, je me ferai un plaisir de les inclure dans l'histoire, ma boite à mp est ouverte pour ce genre de discutions ! **

**Et aussi, j'ai envie de piquer à AccioLexi, qui l'a piqué à Alohomora, une idée sympathique. Proposez-moi deux personnages pour la RàR et je m'amuserai à les faire interagir pour les réponses aux reviews. **

**Bref, à bientôt j'espère ! Je retourne à Panem en attendant de vos nouvelles :) **

**Ethylen *disparait dans un nuage de fumée***

**Petit lexique pour les quiches en quenyan : **

**- Aiya : terme pour saluer un interlocuteur **

**- Alwa : bien, sain. **


	2. Les temps changent

**Et voici la suite :) **

**Je pense publier un chapitre tous les jeudis. Les mercredi seront réservés à Æternam, sinon, les samedi seront pour Win For Me, Cato. Ensuite, pour Foxface... Faut encore que je réfléchisse. **

**Merci pour votre accueil, et ENJOY ! **

**Chapitre Deux : Les temps changent**

Savoir, après avoir passé un temps avec vos deux géniteurs, que votre royal père voulait vous parler en privé était déroutant. Aelin essayait de déchiffrer le visage de Thranduil, tenta de pénétrer dans son esprit comme elle arrivait si bien avec Aylea, ou même Legolas, ou... N'importe qui qui n'avait pas autant de défenses que le souverain. Ses tentatives furent vaines, le roi repéra vite ses intrusions dans sa tête, connaissant la trace de l'esprit de sa fille par coeur, et voulut garder le suspens pour plus tard.

Elle connaissait déjà les bases, l'évasion de Gollum, cette bête hideuse à la peau grisâtre, parcheminée...

- Pourquoi, Ada ? s'enquit Aelin d'une voix inquiète, craignant qu'il ne souhaite ne voir qu'elle seule afin de lui exposer encore les qualités d'un nouveau prétendant.

Elle glissa la main dans sa bourse de cuir attachée à sa ceinture. Pendant son temps d'attente, juste avant l'arrivée de Legolas, elle avait caché sa précieuse feuille dans ladite bourse qu'elle portait toujours sur elle. En premier lieu, ses doigts rencontrèrent les pointes de l'edelweiss d'argent que lui avait offert sa mère, et enfin, elle trouva une parcelle de la feuille de parchemin.

Ce contact la réconforta quelque peu, comme de nombreux elfes, elle avait une sacro-sainte horreur de l'inconnu. Tout ce qu'elle aimait, c'était soit s'entrainer au combat pendant des heures, soit se réfugier dans la grande bibliothèque du Palais avec un lourd volume sur les genous, et une infusion d'elanor dans la main.

L'écureuil d'Ellerian sauta sur les genous de la jeune fille, sentant qu'elle commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal. Elle lui jeta un bref regard appréciateur avant de caresser distraitement le doux poil de l'animal, toujours inquiète bien que le contact de la truffe humide de l'écureuil sur ses doigts la réconfortait un peu.

Ses mains ainsi occupées, Aelin se prépara à affronter la réponse de son père.

L'air sérieux de celui-ci ne lui redonnait pas franchement confiance et Aelin craignait la suite.

Solem, l'écureuil, leva la tête vers elle, la considéra du regard avant de sauter par terre en voyant qu'elle ne s'occupait plus de lui. Il rejoignit Legolas, testa l'attention de Thranduil qui l'ignora parfaitement avant d'aller se blottir contre Ellerian, qui l'accueilla avec son éternel sourire et une caresse entre les deux oreilles.

- Parce que, répondit mystérieusement Thranduil. Et Legolas, ta présence est elle aussi requise.

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil suspicieux, il était plus que rare de la part du roi qu'il souhaite s'entretenir avec ses deux enfants réunis.

Aelin inspira profondément, essayant de sourire lorsque les effluves de cannelle qui caractérisaient sa mère virent chatouiller ses narines. Elle leva un regard inquiet vers Ellerian qui leva les mains en signe d'incompréhension totale.

- Venez tous les deux dans mon bureau, ordonna Thranduil avant de se lever, embrassant son épouse sur le front.

Aelin les regarda en souriant, progressivement, elle se détendait.

- Je ne serais pas long, murmura Thranduil à l'intention d'Ellerian.

- N'oubliez pas que vous m'avez réservé votre journée, rétorqua-t-elle.

Aelin détourna la tête, les dires de ses parents ne la concernaient pas et, sincèrement, elle n'avait pas envie d'imaginer des tas de scénarios pour deviner ce qu'ils allaient faire. Son imagination débordante devenait souvent un handicap alors qu'elle s'imaginait des situations catastrophe en tout genre, parfois tellement loufoques qu'il était sûr qu'elles soient irréalisables.

Aelin se leva et suivit anxieusement père et frère dans le bureau privé du premier. Petite, cette pièce la terrorisait, et elle n'était convoquée là-dedans que lorsqu'elle devait être sévérement réprimandée. Elle ne put retenir le léger frisson qui parcourut sa nuque alors qu'elle franchit le pas de la porte, et eut un sourire amusé devant sa réaction, se trouvant particulièrement puérile.

Elle contempla d'un oeil attentif le toit voûté, aux bruns différents, et leurs nombreuses ondulations qui la fascinaient, plus jeune. Elle inspira profondément pour se redonner une contenance, et l'odeur du bois acheva de lui rendre son aisance habituelle. C'est donc détendue qu'elle s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils en osier, face à celui qu'occupait son père. Ils n'étaient séparés que par la largeur du bureau et elle réarrangea les plis de sa robe, par réflexe.

Thranduil fouilla dans les tiroirs, pour en sortir une liasse de lettres cachetées, déjà ouvertes, lues, et froissées. Aelin l'observa faire avec un oeil attentif, autant se focaliser sur le moment présent pour ne pas penser à autre chose. Finalement, le monarque jeta son dévolu sur une des lettres situées à l'une des extrémités du tas de paperasse, son choix n'avait duré que quelques secondes, il savait parfaitement où se trouvait chacune de ses affaires.

Aelin se résolut à attendre que son père daigne parler. Celui-ci étalait sur la table la lettre de parchemin, la lissant avec précaution. Surprise, la jeune elfe reconnut le cachet d'Elrond de Fondcombe.

Elle ressentit une brusque bouffée de joie qu'elle fit taire immédiatement, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment où penser aux jumeaux ou à Aylea et Arwen. Pas du tout... Elle se retint donc et remarqua avec un sourire moqueur que Legolas avait lui aussi du mal à se contenir. Elle lui écrasa le pied pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Il y a quelques jours, avant la fuite de... La bête, commença Thranduil; j'ai reçu une missive d'Elrond de Fondcombe.

Aelin fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Thranduil d'aller droit au but sans fioritures inutiles...

- Cette lettre, ajouta-t-il sans faire une seule pause; annonce l'ouverture prochaine d'un Conseil dans la Vallée, présidé par Elrond lui même.

Ah, c'était autre chose, songea Aelin, dont l'intérêt avait été excité par cette entrée en matière.

Le regard déterminé de son père la dissuada d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question et elle le laissa continuer.

- Il dit ici qu'il invite un représentant, ou plusieurs, de chaque peuple d'Arda afin de débattre d'événements d'une importance... Déterminante, car, je cite, l'Unique a été retrouvé et les Neufs sont de sortie.

Aelin frissonna pour de bon, cette fois. Legolas se raidit et ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Pardon ? bredouilla-t-il.

Elle pâlit, essaya de repousser la peur qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle. D'abord l'évasion de Gollum, puis cette nouvelle... C'était déconcertant de remarquer soudainement que les vieilles légendes pour faire peur reprenaient vie. Elle oubliait très souvent que son père et son grand-père y avaient joué un rôle et se contentait de laisser la terreur l'envahir, alors que Legolas se moquait d'elle et prenait une voix bizarre pour l'effrayer encore plus.

Elle échangea un regard effrayé avec son frère, le ventre noué, ne voulant plus du tout entendre la suite.

- Legolas, ordonna Thranduil, tu prendras la tête d'un groupe d'elfes pour te rendre à ce Conseil. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à Fondcombe pour quelques jours, étant donné que je dois revoir tout le système de sécurité des cachots vu que des Nains et une créature rampante peuvent s'en échapper.

Aelin baissa piteusement les yeux. Ce n'était pas du tout de sa faute si ces prisonniers de marque avaient filé entre les doigts des elfes de Mirkwood, mais elle se sentait responsable dans cette affaire, et aussi désespérément impuissante. Elle avait supplié Legolas de l'accompagner lors de la nuit de l'évasion de Gollum, n'ayant pas participé à une patrouille depuis bien trop longtemps, mais évidemment, celui-ci avait catégoriquement refusé. Elle avait donc passé une nuit sans dormir, mortellement anxieuse, laissant une angoisse dévorante l'envahir.

Et avec raison.

- Et moi ? s'inquiéta Aelin.

Legolas acquiesca sans donner d'occasion à leur père de répondre à la voix timide de sa soeur.

- J'aurai ainsi l'occasion de leur soumettre le problème de l'évasion de...

Il se raidit devant le regard de leur père et ferma la bouche, décidé à ne plus aborder le sujet.

Et Aelin prit son courage à deux mains. Après l'histoire de Leysa la fouineuse et du portrait d'Elrohir, elle avait réalisé que ce dernier lui manquait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle reste une nouvelle fois à l'écart.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais y aller, lança-t-elle d'une voix bizarrement assurée, et suppliante.

Elle leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers son père. Généralement, cette technique fonctionnait. Même si celui-ci se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Elrohir, et qu'il savait que ses motivations n'étaient pas seulement l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu, Aelin avait de grandes chances qu'il accède à sa...

- Non.

La voix de Legolas, cinglante, jeta un froid dans la pièce. Aelin se mit à trembler, la gorge douloureuse. Pourquoi s'en mêlait-il ? Et de quel droit pensait-il qu'il pouvait influencer les décisions de leur père ?

Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Thranduil le chef de famille, pas Legolas... Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, il aimait lui aussi Aylea, elle savait qu'il ne manquait jamais une occasion d'aller à Fondcombe pour grapiller quelques instants avec la soeur d'Elrohir, alors... Pourquoi ?

A cette instant, elle le détestait. Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est trop dangeureux, voilà pourquoi !

Aelin serra les poings. Injuste, c'était injuste ! Ce n'était même pas une excuse valable, il essayait juste de se sauver la mise. Elle savait se battre aussi bien que lui. Elle savait se débrouiller seule dans la nature, l'avait démontré bon nombre de fois. Elle connaissait le trajet jusqu'à Fondcombe par coeur, elle pouvait rentrer seule a Mirkwood si jamais il y avait un problème.

Dégoutée par l'attitude de Legolas, Aelin répliqua sans réfléchir.

- Je ne suis plus une elfling ! gémit-elle, écoeurée. Je connais le trajet par coeur, et puis, je ne vois pas où est le danger ! Ce n'est pas juste !

- J'ai dit non, un point c'est tout ! riposta Legolas.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, mais à Ada !

Elle inspira profondément, les larmes aux yeux.

- Et puis de toute façon, je suis assez grande pour prendre ce genre de décisions toute seule ! Tu fais toujours tout ce qui t'arrange !

Elle se leva brusquement, indignée, et fila en dehors de la pièce en claquant la porte, traversant les appartements de ses parents sans un regard pour personne, et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Là, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, sur le dos, les yeux furieux rivés vers le plafond.

Ce n'était pas juste... Agissant malgré elle comme une elfling, elle laissa ses larmes de rage couler sur ses joues.

**Ouhlà... J'ai l'impression de pondre des chapitres de plus en plus courts. Mais c'est pas grave, je m'éclate avec cette fic. **

**J'imagine que les lecteurs de Fellow auront reconnu la scène du chapitre 23 (et oui, je le connais par coeur, c'est normal ^^)... **

**Reviews ? **


	3. Patrouille de l'aube

**Hello !  
Aujourd'hui, j'avais envie d'actualiser à peu près toutes mes fics sur LotR, donc voilà le chapitre Trois. Merci pour votre accueil et vos quelques reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Chapitre Trois : Patrouille de l'aube**

* * *

Pour une fois, Aelin faisait partie de ceux qui avaient quitté le palais à l'aube, et, accompagnée de deux Elfes, Falyan et Aldor, elle avançait prudemment entre les arbres, dague à la main. Les yeux rivés au sol, elle suivait les traces à peine visibles de la chose rampante qui s'était échappée des cachots de Mirkwood, quelques jours auparavant. Elle ne savait que penser de la missive d'Elrond mais apparemment, son père attendait une visite de Mithrandir, avertit en premier de la fuite de la bête, et il déciderait de quoi faire à ce moment-là. En même temps, il devait préparer le départ de Legolas pour Fondcombe et choisir les membres de l'escorte, vérifier les défenses du palais car Dol Guldur semblait avoir repris de l'activité. Cette nouvelle, annoncée par une patrouille la veille, avait glacé les sangs d'Aelin et elle avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant de la salle dans laquelle Thranduil écoutait les rapports des soldats. Les choses changeaient vite, beaucoup trop vite, et Aelin n'y comprenait plus grand-chose si ce n'était que les mois suivants n'allaient pas être joyeux... Ni calmes, le palais étant en branle-bas de combat.

Elle soupira puis déposa un genou à terre.  
Rien qu'en observant les traces, elle pouvait voir que la bête était passée par là trois jours auparavant, qu'elle ne boitait pas, ce qui était surprenant lorsqu'on se rappelait les circonstances de sa fuite.

Elle fit signe aux deux autres de la suivre, les traces filant en dehors de la forêt. Plus elle était occupée, mieux elle se portait, car cela l'empêchait de superviser l'organisation du départ de son frère et par conséquent, cela aidait Aelin à penser à autre chose. Elle se gifla mentalement, voilà qu'elle recommençait...

Un second soupir plus tard, les trois éclaireurs se faufilèrent en dehors des arbres, droit vers les Terres Sauvages.

* * *

Le changement de paysage était saisissant, à chaque fois que l'on sortait de Mirkwood après quelques jours passés dans la forêt, cela faisait un véritable choc. Devant eux s'étendait une plaine quasiment aride, à cause de l'altitude. Pour la même raison, un vent violent soufflait, glacé et particulièrement fort. Aelin inspira profondément et sourit, contemplant le paysage qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Elle aimait particulièrement ce genre de patrouilles qui l'amenaient en dehors de la forêt, qui se faisaient rares ces temps-ci, ce qui l'encourageait à en profiter à fond.

Elle croisa les bras, attendant que les deux autres la rejoignent...

Falyan et Aldor arrivèrent à ses côtés deux secondes plus tard, et eurent la même réaction qu'elle devant la plaine. Indécis, les trois se regardèrent, ne sachant que faire. Poursuivre le pistage de Gollum alors qu'ils devaient sortir de la forêt et que la bête avait quelques jours d'avance ? Revenir au palais et annoncer que Gollum avait quitté la forêt leur semblait plus prudent et d'un accord tacite, ils retournèrent parmi les arbres. Ce n'était pas vraiment une période où ils pouvaient se permettre de jouer les héros et ils retournèrent au palais, déçus de la tournure qu'avait pris leur trop brève sortie.

* * *

Aelin erra quelques instants dans les couloirs du palais, ses pieds foulant les dalles de pierre brune et à peine humide.  
Il était encore tôt et personne n'avait l'air d'être réveillé dans les cavernes alors que normalement, celles-ci fourmillaient d'activité dans tous les niveaux de profondeur. Elle aimait cette sensation de savoir qu'elle était presque la seule à se balader dans les couloirs, elle adorait aussi ne pas avoir à croiser des courtisans insupportables ou autres joyeusetés de la cour de son père. Aelin ne se laissait jamais d'observer les plis de la roche, les racines qui courraient parfois sur les murs, monumentales. C'était un décor bien plus fascinant que les toiles de tentes pourpres de sa petite enfance mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nostalgique de ce temps-là, alors que la guerre venait de se terminer, que les Elfes n'avaient plus qu'à profiter des nombreux siècles de paix qui se profilaient devant eux. C'étaient ces années pendant lesquelles la forêt était encore en bonne santé, quand elle n'était pas envahie par des toiles d'araignées géantes et que des elfes mutilés par lesdites araignées n'affluaient pas au palais quasiment tous les jours. Ce spectacle était devenu commun pour les habitants des cavernes même si à chaque fois il apportait de nouvelles horreurs. Aelin devait prendre sur elle pour ne pas s'enfuir et allait voir les blessés avec sa mère, tentait de réconforter les enfants qui arrivaient avec les habitants de villages détruits par l'avancée des monstres, même si cela ne servait pas à grand chose. Les mots ne réparaient jamais les blessures physiques ou mentales et Aelin le savait parfaitement... Mais parfois, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Si elle continuait à être inoccupée, elle allait devenir folle à faire les cent pas dans ses pénates...

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir, le palais commençait à s'activer.  
C'était rare que la patrouille de l'aube ne revienne sur les lieux avant même que les cuisiniers ne commencent à préparer les petits-déjeuners de tout le monde, ou que les soldats ne se préparent à effectuer leurs gardes. Pour Aelin, être debout lors de ces quelques minutes de silence était un véritable luxe.

Déjà elle pouvait entendre des voix dans les quartiers des domestiques, aussi elle s'empressa de gagner l'armurie pour y déposer ses affaires dans l'espace dédié à la famille royale. Sur deux crochets sortant du mur, elle fixa son arc, juste en-dessous de celui de son frère. Elle hésita à laisser ses dagues mais finalement, c'était plus logique que de les emporter dans sa chambre où elles n'avaient aucune raison d'être présentes.

* * *

Ensuite, Aelin quitta l'armurie, pour se rendre dans ses quartiers. Leysa et une autre servante étaient en train de faire chauffer l'eau de la source et elles s'inclinèrent rapidement à l'arrivée d'Aelin, qui les salua avec un sourire amical. Elle les connaissait depuis longtemps, donc elle pouvait bien se permettre ça, non ?

Bientôt l'eau fut chaude et Aelin passa derrière un rideau pour se changer.

La salle d'eau avait un plafond en pente, et la «baignoire» était en fait le bassin d'une résurgence que les elfes avaient adapté à leur usage personnel. L'eau était chauffée par un système de chauffage au sol et le sol du bassin descendait en pente douce. Doucement, Aelin entra dans l'eau et s'y enfonça jusqu'à la poitrine. Falyan devait se charger du rapport à son père, ainsi elle avait assez de temps pour se reposer avant d'aller rejoindre ses parents pour le petit-déjeuner. Son père se levant tous les jours trois heures avant le lever du soleil, c'était lui qui était allé la chercher dans sa chambre, prétextant qu'une patrouille dans les bois lui ferait le plus grand bien pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer lors de la lecture de la lettre d'Elrond et la rixe avec son frère. Evidemment, c'était sur elle qu'on rejetait la faute...

Elle grogna de dépit, secoua la tête, et s'empara d'un pain de savon.

Retour à l'envoyeur, songea ironiquement Aelin lorsqu'une fois présentable, elle s'assit en face de sa mère, arrangeant les plis de sa robe mauve. Pendant tout le repas elle s'appliqua à ignorer royalement Legolas, ce qui était plutôt facile vu que lui et son père parlaient entre eux à voix basse. Elle mangea sans trop d'appétit, se contentant d'avaler lentement ce que sa mère lui proposait. Solem venait parfois quémander des grains de raisin et Aelin s'amusait à lui en donner, d'une part pour qu'il lui fiche la paix, et d'autre part parce que d'habitude, elle pouffait de rire quand l'écureuil allait se réfugier sous la table pour que personne ne lui vole sa propriété privée qu'était le grain de raisin blanc.

Quand l'animal fut rassasié, il s'installa en boule sur les genoux d'Aelin et s'endormit illico.

* * *

**Hum.. euh, voilà. C'est fini pour le moment, j'espère que c'est pas trop court ! Mais comme j'écris sur mon tel, je n'ai aucune idée de la longueur des chapitres. M'enfin bref.  
Merci pour vos reviews, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !**


	4. Lhuïn le bibliophile

**Ouhlà... comment m'excuser de cet incroyable retard ? J'ai même pas l'excuse du manque d'inspiration parce que ce chapitre est déjà écrit depuis la rentrée. Disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster.**

**Merci pour vos reviews,  
ENJOY ! **

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre : Lhuïn le bibliophile**

* * *

Aelin revenait des cuisines, un bol d'infusion de menthe sauvage entre les mains. Elle avait passé la matinée à potasser tous les livres qui portaient sur l'ancienne Guerre de l'Anneau dans la grande bibliothèque pour savoir comment cela avait commencé et, mortifiée, elle avait trouvé de grandes ressemblances entre les récents événements et ceux qui s'étaient déroulés au début de cet Âge. Déjà, la reprise d'Erebor par Thorïn Oakenshield avait vu la première bataille d'Aelin et celle-ci se réveillait souvent en ayant revécu les événements dans ses cauchemars. Pour rien au monde elle ne souhaitait revivre une telle boucherie et pourtant, c'était bien vers ce genre d'évènements que la Terre du Milieu se dirigeait. Et peut-être même vers une guerre encore plus dévastatrice que la première. Les Valar ne les laisseraient donc jamais en paix ?

La réponse semblait bien être non et Aelin faillit en grogner de dépit tant la situation lui semblait être absurde. Le retour des Nazgûl ? Et puis quoi, encore ? Sauron en personne ?

Elle frissonna rien qu'en imaginant cette possibilité. Et, buvant une gorgée de son infusion, elle retourna dans son refuge de la bibliothèque.

Aelin referma le lourd volume et le reposa à sa place sur une étagère.

Elle aimait cette pièce du palais : les étagères montaient jusqu'au plafond et dans la cheminée, beaucoup plus grande que la moyenne des cheminées du palais, un feu brûlait en permanence, même en été. En effet il faisait toujours froid dans les cavernes, et humide, cela était assez désagréable quand on souhaitait dormir ou, comme Aelin, passer la journée enfoncé dans un fauteuil à lire des lignes et des lignes sans s'arrêter.

Aelin était la seule à être présente dans la grande salle au toit voûté, si on ne comptait pas la présence inévitable du vieux bibliothécaire, encore plus vieux que le Roi Thranduil, et presque autant que Celeborn de Lothlorien.

Au moins 5000 ans, des cheveux grisonnants et un front dégarni comme celui d'Elrond de Fondcombe, Lhuïn étaient de ceux qui regardaient, imperturbables, le temps s'écouler sans prendre part aux événements qui ébranlaient le présent.

Pour le moment, le vieux conteur aimait à observer les habitudes de tous ceux qui passaient parmi les murs épais de son propre royaume.

La bibliothèque était comme une ambassade : Lhuïn portait en lui les dernières traces de l'antique cité de Gondolin et même le roi ne se considérait pas seigneur de cet antre privé.

La salle ronde avait un sol identique à celui de toutes les salles des cavernes du palais, c'est-à-dire de la couleur des troncs des arbres de la forêt quand celle-ci était encore en bonne santé. Par contre, la couleur des murs n'était pas identifiable. Les coupables étaient les étagères immenses qui couvraient la totalité de la surface des murs, croulant sous le poids des livres et des objets innombrables qu'elles supportaient.

Lhuïn passait son temps entouré de ses précieux volumes. Il ne sortait que très peu, lors de l'arrivée intempestive d'invités de marque, et restait le plus souvent derrière son bureau afin de surveiller l'état de ses protégés. Aucun livre ne bougeait sans son autorisation expresse, aucun ne sortait de la salle sans qu'il ne soit au courant. C'était la loi de la bibliothèque de Mirkwood et personne jusqu'à ce jour n'avait réussi à la transgresser.

Aelin s'approcha timidement du bureau du vieil elfe, ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais se ravisa devant le regard perçant de Lhuïn. Il la connaissait bien et devait savoir ce qui la tourmentait. Derrière le bureau de Lhuïn, les étagères étaient beaucoup moins hautes (et encore, beaucoup était un mot bien faible pour décrire le contraste) que celles supportant les livres de la bibliothèque. Ces étagères-là comprenaient des pierres, des piles de parchemins aussi vieux que Lhuïn, des machines étranges et d'autres objets dont Aelin ne connaissait pas le nom, ni l'origine ou l'utilité. Sur l'autre mur du coin, un meuble aussi haut que les étagères de la bibliothèque contenait des tiroirs de toutes les tailles possibles et imaginables. Lhuïn se retourna, se leva et commença à fouiller dans son amas d'objets hétéroclites. Aelin l'observa faire d'un oeil curieux.

- Mmmh, murmurait Lhuïn sans faire attention à Aelin. Où l'ai-je donc fourré ?

Il abandonna bien vite ses recherches et se rassit dans son fauteuil, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsqu'il sembla enfin voir Aelin. Elle inclina la tête respectueusement.

- Seigneur Lhuïn, dit-elle en guise de salut.

- Petite Altesse Aelin, répondit Lhuïn avec des yeux rieurs. Cherchez vous quelque chose en particulier ? Ou êtes-vous venue me voir que pour me dire que votre père requiert ma présence, ce qui ne m'intriguerait pas vu les temps qui courent ?

- Je cherche bien quelque chose, répondit Aelin en s'asseyant sur un fauteil en osier en face de Lhuïn.

- Et que puis-je donc faire pour vous ?

Aelin inspira profondément, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle cherchait, en vérité. Lhuïn dut lire le doute dans ses yeux car il sourit, l'encourageant d'un regard.

- Je ne sais pas trop... bredouilla Aelin. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez du début de la première Guerre de l'Anneau ?

- C'est donc la suite des évènements qui vous inquiète ? demanda Lhuïn.

Aelin hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.

- C'était il y a bien des années... Il se peut que l'enchaînement des évènements se soit mélangé dans ma mémoire, commença Lhuïn; mais oui, les choses ont démarré ainsi. Multiplication des Orcs, recherche de l'Anneau de Barahir... Dragons, batailles, etcaetera, il se peut que nous courrions vers une guerre certaine. Ma mémoire n'est plus aussi bonne que jadis mais je peux vous dire une chose, Petite Altesse.

Lhuïn pointa un doigt vers elle.

- Si vous voulez participer à la guerre, il faudra le faire par vous-même au lieu de suivre tout simplement le fil des nouvelles.

Aelin se figea, déboussolée. C'était pour le moins étrange comme conseil, et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Elle déglutit difficilement.

- Je... D'accord, balbutia-t-elle. Hannad.

La jeune elfe salua Lhuïn avec une révérence timide et fila dans sa chambre.

* * *

**Bref, je suis assez fière de ce chapitre même si il est assez court. M'enfin bon. On va dire que ça ira... **  
**J'ai quand même droit à des reviews ? *puppy-eyes***

**A suivre...**


End file.
